


puisi hari kamis

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry, semi-canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Dan begitulah kalau menjadi mata-mata.Berhasil tak dipuji, gagal dicaci maki, hilang tak dicari, dan mati pun tak diakui. [Untuk Memoir3]





	puisi hari kamis

**Author's Note:**

> GAK KERASA UDAH 3 TAHUN HHHHHHHHHH//masihsakyt.  
> Untuk Memoir3 : A Joker Game Event [week 1]  
> happy reading!  
> .  
> Joker Game (c) Yanagl Koji  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

[ _—ia yang bertanya tentang rumah, tak tahu ke mana pulang, tak tahu destinasi yang membuatnya kembali_ ]

**.**

Puisi itu pertama kali dimuat di sebuah koran harian kota, pojok redaksi yang terbit sekali dalam satu minggu pada hari Kamis, di bawah naungan nama pena Kaminaga. Begitu saja, _Kaminaga_. Tanpa marga, tanpa sebutan aneh atau punya kesan unik seperti nama pena kebanyakan, tanpa tahu apakah nama itu asli atau samaran. Ia bukanlah penulis yang sering disebut-sebut namanya, tapi tidak juga diabaikan begitu saja. Kritikus sastra seringkali menyematkan sebutan _si pujangga melankolis_ , sebab puisi-puisi yang ditulisnya kerap menyelipkan nuansa romansa. Barangkali terlalu klise, barangkali penuh tanda tanya, atau barangkali terlalu cantik dan jijik secara bersamaan kalau sudah menggunakan kata vulgar. Penikmat prosa menyebutnya itu seni, tapi orang awam senang sekali mengumbar cemooh (padahal Kaminaga masih secara halus menggunakan kata burung alih-alih penis) dan tak jarang ia dibenci para politikus karena berani menuai protes berupa sindiran pada pemerintah di setiap frasa-frasanya.

Akan tetapi, dari semua karyanya yang pernah Kaminaga tulis, ada satu tema yang benar-benar menyentuh hati pembaca. Yang biasa dibacakan di sudut-sudut persimpangan kota ketika senja mengintip, yang ditampilkan secara musikalisasi bersama petik gitar dan senandung getir di sebuah teater kolot, atau sengaja digunting oleh para penggemarnya hingga menjadi portofolio pribadi pun tugas kliping dengan titel; _puisi-puisi Kaminaga, tentang dia yang semua orang tanyakan._  

Suatu waktu berbagai artikel bermunculan di rubrik-rubrik tertentu. Mengatakan asumsi bahwa, mungkin saja, penulis bernama Kaminaga itu tak pernah berhenti untuk jatuh cinta. Hanya karena ia sering menggunakan objek serupa, satu sosok misterius dalam puisi-puisi yang ditulisnya; seorang pemuda angkuh, memiliki sepasang mata yang cantik sekaligus jeli, senyum menghina, dan Ophelia.

**.**

> _Lelaki ini punya mata dan rambut sewarna pohon ek, begitu cokelat dan membahayakan_
> 
> _Sebab, ada masa kau mungkin akan lumer dan jatuh kalau terlalu lama menatap_
> 
> _Atau berharap_
> 
> _Atau mungkin bermimpi di antara jemari-jemarinya untuk mencari kehangatan_
> 
> _Dia lelaki yang angkuh, si pengumbar senyum tipis, tetapi terkadang sinting_
> 
> _Dan jangan siap jatuh cinta kalau tidak ingin patah hati_
> 
> **[Lelaki Angkuh]**

**.**

**.**

> _Begitulah, semua ini dimulai_
> 
> _Bersama-sama hidup di sela bayang-bayang negara, menjadi pengabdi, menjadi musuh_
> 
> _Ia mengemban misi yang berbahaya, tak pernah punya rumah tetap, apalagi tempat berpulang_
> 
> _Padahal bagi seorang kawan, bagiku, senyumnya adalah rumah_
> 
> _Tapi ia tak pernah ingin dikunjungi_
> 
> _Dan begitulah kalau menjadi mata-mata_
> 
> _Berhasil tak dipuji, gagal dicaci maki, hilang tak dicari, dan mati pun tak diakui_
> 
> **[Melankolia Intelijen]**

**.**

**.**

> _Suatu waktu aku berhasil menangkap bibirnya_
> 
> _Basah, manis, candu, bengkak, merah_
> 
> _Dan matanya berpendar nyalang; meminta lebih_
> 
> _Tapi jangan ada frasa manis yang terucap_
> 
> _Apalagi sampai terselip hati; jangan sampai terselip hati_
> 
> _Jangan pernah_
> 
> **[Candu]**

**.**

**.**

> _Ia berhasil dalam misi, kemudian kembali untuk mengadu hasil_
> 
> _Di perjalanannya ada malam pekat, ada kereta; asap putih, jeritan nyaring, para perantau dan manusia-manusia asing_
> 
> _Ialah si mata-mata kesepian. Duduk menyendiri di kursi terisolir, lalu menunggu waktu_
> 
> _Di luar sana salju mampir tanpa permisi, lebat dan mengganggu pandangan_
> 
> _Atau juga merusak roda yang sedang berputar, tergelincir di antara rel licin, hingga keseimbangan kereta menghilang dan momentum itu terjadi dalam sekali kerjapan mata_
> 
> _Keretanya tak ingin pulang dan memilih untuk hancur, begitu rusak, begitu rusak_
> 
> _Putihnya bernoda merah_
> 
> _Begitu cantik, begitu cantik_
> 
> _Ia berhasil dalam misi,_
> 
> _Tapi tak pernah kembali_
> 
> _Dan bola matanya seolah tak mati_
> 
> _Begitu hidup, begitu hidup_
> 
> **[Kereta Api Malam]**

**.**

**.**

“Papa pernah bilang padaku, Miyoshi adalah orang yang hebat.”

Emma meletakkan cangkir berisi teh hangat di samping botol tinta hitam, berjaga-jaga agar tidak jatuh dan mengenai lembar kertas yang sedang Kaminaga tulis. Gerakan pena di jemari keriputnya berhenti, kemudian mendongak hanya untuk mendapati bagaimana sepasang palet biru langit gadis itu berbinar lembut sekaligus antusias.

“Kau bertanya pada Amari lagi?”

Bahu Emma berkedik ringan. “Aku tidak bosan mendengar cerita-cerita Papa di masa lalu. Dan kalau sedang bercerita, ekspresi Papa selalu berubah.”

“Oh, ya?” Pena ditaruh hati-hati. Kaminaga menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dengan perlahan dan kedua tangan menelungkup di atas perut. “Bagaimana ekspresinya?”

Senyum tipis diulas manis. “Lembut, lembut sekali. Papa memang hebat, kalian semua hebat.”   

“Kita semua menua, ya.”

“Nah, bukan aku yang bilang.”

“Mungkin cuma dia yang tidak ikut menua.”

“Hm?” Sebelah alis Emma terangkat. “Siapa?”

“Miyoshi.”

“Ah.” Kepala Emma mengangguk paham. “Kaminaga-san menulis tentangnya lagi?”

“Tidak akan pernah berhenti.” Bibir Kaminaga menekuk lugu, mirip bocah yang baru saja kedapatan teman. Namun, kedua mata yang dimakan waktu dan berkerut-kerut itu penuh dengan nostalgia. “Setidaknya kalau lewat tulisan, dia akan terus hidup.”

**.**

> _Namanya mungkin tidak akan dikenal, tapi keberhasilannya akan selalu diingat_
> 
> _Dia yang berdiri di atas panggung terdepan, lampu-lampu bersorot, tepuk tangan bergemuruh_
> 
> _Aku melihat sosok Ophelia, kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya_
> 
> _Sebarapa banyak bunga mawar yang kau inginkan, sayang?_
> 
> _Senyumnya angkuh tetapi penuh rasa terima kasih_
> 
> _Ketika kau membungkuk, bunga-bunga itu dilemparkan tanpa henti_
> 
> _Kemudian, tirai panggung diturunkan_
> 
> **[Panggung Terakhir Ophelia]**

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA INI NGEBUT SEKALI//baru ngeh udah mulai dari 5 April. Mau ngucapin makasih buat Alice dan Geyan yang udah menyelenggarakan event ini. SEMOGA LANCAR SAYANG-SAYANGQU <3 
> 
> Oh iya, quotes yang ditulis di summary, saya dapet dari beberapa sumber artikel mengenai mata-mata. Jadi agak susah cari sumber asli quotesnya dari mana :''))) dan jatuhnya jadi semacam kayak, apa ya, prinsip mata-mata? Idk heuheu ;;;;;; 
> 
> Ayo ramaikan eventnya /o/


End file.
